


100m per tornare da te

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Alex e Genn erano amici da bambini e mebri dello stesso team di nuoto finché un giorno le loro strade si dividono e loro smettono di avere il rapporto che li legava prima. Finché Alex non decide che è arrivato il momento di riconquistare l'amicizia Gennaro.La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	100m per tornare da te

Alex buttò la felpa che si era appena tolto sulla panca davanti a lui e rabbrividì appena quando sfilò anche la t-shirt e la canottiera in un unico gesto. L'adrenalina gli scorreva sottopelle agitando i suoi nervi e confondendo i suoi pensieri che creavano un enorme caos informe, eccetto per il fulcro di quell'agglomerato di idee che gli invadeva la testa. La gara 100m stile libero. Si era allenato duramente per raggiungere un tempo accettabile e poter perciò gareggiare. La velocità non era mai stata il suo forte, era pesante e grosso e ancora non aveva raggiunto la forma fisica adatta per ottenere buoni risultati in una gara in velocità. La resistenza invece era tutta un'altra questione. Sin da subito il suo allenatore si era reso conto dell'abilità di Alessio nel sapere esattamente quale fosse il suo bagaglio di energia, e di saperlo sfruttare al meglio. Era un'abilità innata, così gli avevano detto e lui ci aveva creduto così tanto che aveva dato anima e corpo per gli allenamenti che il coach gli aveva preparato, aveva saltato compleanni, feste e anche giorni di scuola per il nuoto. Era diventata la sua vita.

Ignorò la sgradevole sensazione del freddo umido che impegnava le pareti dello spogliatoio ancora vuoto e con i termosifoni ancora troppo tiepidi per creare un'atmosfera accettabile, e passò a slacciarsi la cinta e la chiusura dei jeans. Non appena il bordo del pantalone fu appena più in basso rispetto al bacino la porta dello spogliatoio si aprì catalizzando lo sguardo e l'attenzione di Alex verso l'ingresso. Un ragazzo biondino, dallo sguardo scocciato e la bocca atteggiata perennemente ad un’espressione di disgusto verso il mondo intero, entrò nello spogliatoio chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Gennaro Raia a stento gli riservò un cenno del capo, che lui imitò in saluto, e poi si diresse alle panche opposte rispetto a quella che occupava Alex.

Riportò lo sguardo fisso dinanzi a sé. Le mani che stentavano a compiere gesti precisi, gli occhi spalancati e la mente incredibilmente ed improvvisamente calma. Dopo i monsoni che la stavano scuotendo poco fa, la quiete del deserto che lo aveva invaso era quanto meno inaspettata.

Percepiva Genn muoversi e prepararsi alle sue spalle ed ogni cellula del suo corpo bramava per voltarsi e guardare quel corpo che un tempo era stato sempre davanti ai suoi occhi, che conosceva bene come se fosse il proprio.

Ricordava ancora i due nei alla base della scapola sinistra e la cicatrice che partiva dal fianco e arrivava fino alla fossetta di venere di destra, che si era fatto mentre scappava da una delle sue sorelle maggiori quando era piccolo. Bramava così tanto di voltarsi perché era quasi un anno che non lo aveva così vicino, perché era da più di un anno che non si parlavano e perché si chiedeva se il suo corpo fosse rimasto uguale o se fosse cambiato nel mentre che i suoi occhi non potevamo saggiarlo.

Ingoiò a vuoto e si affrettò a finire di prepararsi. Una volta che ebbe infilato il costume indossò la felpa della tuta. Se la sarebbe tolta una volta finito il riscaldamento. Quando si voltò per dirigersi verso la porta automaticamente il suo sguardo cercò Gennaro dietro di lui ma tutto ciò che vide fu la sua borsa. Il biondino, infatti, aveva già una mano sulla maniglia e si apprestava ad aprire la porta con le gambe snelle ma fornite di muscoli guizzanti scoperte.

L'elastico della felpa data in dotazione alla sua squadra di nuoto era adagiato sulla curva del fondoschiena facendo ricadere il tessuto mollemente sui glutei sodi e piccoli imprigionati nel costume nero. Quando Alex alzò lo sguardo Genn lo stava fissando con un sopracciglio alzato e l'aria di chi, oltre ad essere terribilmente scocciato dal resto del mondo, stava per uccidere qualcuno. In particolare lui. Inconsciamente saltò sul posto, sentendosi come un bambino che è appena stato scoperto a rubare la Nutella e si voltò infilando la testa nella borsa, fingendo di dover cercare qualcosa improvvisamente.

Si permise di rialzarsi dalla posizione solo quando sentì il rumore della porta che si chiudeva.

Alzò lo sguardo per assicurarsi che era solo nello spogliatoio e lasciò andare un sospiro. Se Genn lo avesse trovato ancora una volta a fissarlo lo avrebbe annientato, e non solo in senso figurato, durante la gara.

«Ha sempre odiato essere fissato dagli altri» disse a sé stesso senza rendersene conto. Ricordò i primi tempi in cui erano nello stesso team ed erano bambini in cui Gennaro si tirava la lunga maglia fino alle ginocchia per non farsi guardare.

Se ne stava sempre con la testa bassa ma gli occhi puntati in questa o in quella direzione per cercare un posto dove nascondersi. Era così diverso dagli altri bambini, e da lui, che invece non si preoccupavano minimamente di essere più scoperti del solito.

Alex provò immediatamente ad avvicinarsi a quel bambino così diverso e così solo, ma ricordava perfettamente che non fu affatto facile. Genn era riservato e schivo e non si lasciava coinvolgere da nessun discorso che Alex gli proponesse, nemmeno dai Pokémon. A quale bambino potevano non piacere i Pokémon?

Ma Alex non si arrese, perché notò che più lui andava a parlargli più la maglia non veniva tirata poi così giù sulle gambe magre, più lui gli sorrideva più Genn evitava di nascondersi continuamente qua e là, più lui gli offriva la sua amicizia più il suo viso si alzava e il suo sguardo si tranquillizzava. 

 

Entrò in palestra con le immagini di anni prima ancora stampate davanti agli occhi, che si sovrapposero all'immagine presente. Gennaro se ne stava in disparte, vicino alla spalliera a fare alcuni esercizi di riscaldamento. Era completamente concentrato, con un piccolo solco che gli divideva le sopracciglia, le labbra piene semi-aperte e lo sguardo affilato puntato dritto davanti a sé.

Alex tirò su la zip della sua maglia e si avvicinò. «Ciao Genn»

Il biondo si fermò del tutto, alzò un sopracciglio, esattamente come aveva fatto prima, e accennò un saluto accompagnato con un cenno del capo.

Alex si morse il labbro alla reazione fredda, non che si aspettasse altro. «Come va? Non ci vediamo da un po’»

Gennaro glissò sulla domanda e ne fece un’altra a sua volta. «Com’è che sei qui? Avevo capito che oggi ci fossero solo le gare di velocità»

Alex portò una mano dietro la nuca, sorridendo imbarazzato. «Già, il mio allenatore ha deciso di farmi iniziare anche con la velocità oltre che con la resistenza. In ogni caso provo solo i 100m»

In realtà Alex aveva dovuto pregare il suo allenatore per farlo partecipare ai 100m, si era allenato più durante di chiunque altro e non era stato affatto semplice dosare la sua forza in maniera completamente diversa rispetto a ciò che si era allenato a fare per tutta la vita, ma lui aveva uno scopo. Per questo tutte le volte che rimaneva più del dovuto in piscina, con le mani che si raggrinzivano per il prolungato contatto con l’acqua e i muscoli che dolevano, riusciva a resistere e andare avanti.

«Se non c’è neanche Giò a gareggiare per la vostra squadra sarà ancora più semplice vincere» valutò il biondo con sufficienza, superandolo senza guardarlo e dirigendosi in piscina.

Alex rimase esattamente dov’era con i pensieri affilati e la voglia di vincere che gli scorreva viva sulla pelle.

 

Quando arrivò in piscina gli spalti erano gremiti di persone, la folla creava un boato che si rifrangeva su tutte le pareti della struttura producendo un suono che sembrava poterti inghiottire, ciò che Alex amava di più era il momento in cui l’acqua lo avvolgeva e tutti i suoni sparivano, tutto gli altri sparivano. Ed esisteva solo lui. Lui e la sua mente. Lui e la sua voglia di vincere. Lui e i suoi desideri.

Si avvicinò alla corsia a lui designata, dove il suo allenatore lo aspettava.

«Allora sei pronto?» gli chiese sapendo che c’era una sola risposta possibile.

Alex si limitò ad annuire, tolse l’accappatoio e lo consegnò ad uno dei ragazzini che avevano seguito lui e l’allenatore e che facevano parte del loro team. Per un attimo si perse nel ricordo di quando era lui quello a prendere gli accappatoi prima che gli adulti si tuffassero. Sorrise a mezza bocca.

«Se riesci a battere Raia diventi il nostro nuotatore migliore» lo risvegliò l’allenatore dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Giò anche riesce a batterlo» rispose sorridendo al suo compagno che era poco lontano.

«Ma lui non può competere con Sciortino» lo sguardo del suo allenatore lo guardava come si guarda un nuovo cavallo da corsa alla sua prima gara sul quale hai puntato tutto. Lo sguardo di Alex invece scattò verso la corsia designata per Gennaro, poco distante dalla sua, dove il biondo si stava preparando. Se lo avesse battuto tutto si sarebbe aggiustato, se lo avesse battuto…

La voce metallica nell’altoparlante annunciò ai nuotatori di prendere posizione.

Alex salì sul trampolino e si mise gli occhialini. Ogni volta li indossava il mondo circostante perdeva di importanza. Tutto diventava sfocato, tutto diventava sacrificabile. Esistevano lui, l’acqua e i suoi muscoli bramosi di essere messi alla prova. Respirò.

La folla ancora urlava.

«PRONTI»

I muscoli si tesero e si preparò ad assumere la posizione.

«PARTENZA»

Avrebbe battuto Gennaro.

«VIA!»

Le gambe gli diedero lo slancio. Passò pochi istanti in aria nell’attesa di scontrarsi finalmente con l’acqua che lo trasportò nel mondo in cui si sentiva a suo agio. Si diede varie spinte con le gambe sotto l’acqua, beandosi del silenzio che lo aveva avvolto. Riacquistò di nuovo la superficie e prese a nuotare a Stile Libero, da sempre quello che gli usciva meglio dei quattro.

Sia lui che Gennaro erano bravi nello Stile. Quando erano piccoli, e Gennaro aveva finalmente abbassato le difese, si divertivano spesso a organizzare piccole sfide alla fine delle quali vincevano caramelle o merendine che l’uno o l’altro aveva con sé.

Tornavano a casa insieme rincorrendosi nonostante la stanchezza nelle membra dovuta alla piscina, se stavano insieme trovavano sempre la forza di giocare con l’altro.

_Perché è cambiato tutto?_

Respiro. Bracciata. Bracciata.

_Quando è successo?_

Ancora un respiro e un’altra bracciata e poi un’altra.

_Perché a noi?_

Toccò il fondo della piscina. Capriola. Spinta e di nuovo in superficie.

La nuova vasca gli si presentava davanti e Alessio era convinto ora più di prima a vincere e battere Gennaro Raia. Come aveva fatto la prima volta che Gennaro gli aveva rivolto la parola di sua spontanea volontà. Durante la prima gara di nuoto che facevano. Quando Alex lo aveva battuto per la prima volta nello stile libero. Genn lo aveva raggiunto, con i capelli bagnati che gli gocciolavano sulle spalle e gli occhi bassi. Alex pensò che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe messo a piangere ma invece il biondino aveva alzato lo sguardo sorridendo.

«Sei stato bravo» e così dicendo aveva teso verso di Alex la mano chiusa a pugno. Lui l’aveva guardato scettico e leggermente sorpreso e poi aveva sorriso, ricambiando il gesto ed unendo la mano alla sua.

«Grazie»

Era stato quello il momento in cui Gennaro e Alessio erano diventati amici. Il momento in cui, secondo Alex, Gennaro aveva deciso che era degno della sua amicizia.

 

Riportò nuovamente l’attenzione all’acqua intorno a lui. Ai suoi muscoli che iniziavano a dolergli per lo sforzo. Ai polmoni che avevano bisogno di più aria.

L’effetto calmante che l’acqua aveva su di lui iniziava ad abbandonarlo adesso che la gara stava per finire. Sentiva la folla in delirio, la voce nell’altoparlante che diceva qualcosa che non si premurò di ascoltare sul serio.

Si era impegnato troppo per farsi distrarre dagli altri.

Ciò che aveva in mente era troppo importante per prestare attenzione al contorno.

Lui e Gennaro avevano passato troppi anni senza parlarsi e senza guardarsi per nessun motivo.

Gli ritornarono in mente tutte le volte in cui si era avvicinato a Genn come faeva sempre prima e lui lo allontanava. Tutte le volte che era andato a casa sua e la madre gli aveva detto che non era in casa e poi aveva visto la luce della sua camera accesa. I messaggi a cui non aveva ricevuto risposta. Le chiamate che finivano nella segreteria. E il momento in cui aveva deciso che Gennaro Raia non lo voleva più nella sua vita e lui doveva rassegnarsi.

 

Strinse i denti. Aveva conquistato l’amicizia di Gennaro bambino, quando nessun altro ci era riuscito. Avrebbe conquistato l’amicizia del Gennaro ventenne quando tutto gli diceva di lasciar perdere. Perché il periodo in cui loro due erano stati amici era stato il più bello della sua vita, perché Gennaro lo spronava a fare meglio, perché Gennaro era il suo modello da imitare.

Chiese ancora una volta ai suoi muscoli di non abbandonarlo, li spinse fino allo stremo, finché ogni cellula del suo corpo non fosse protesa in avanti verso la fine della gara e verso Gennaro.

La sua mano toccò il fondo della piscina. Alzò la testa dall’acqua tornando nel mondo pieno di colori e di suoni cui aveva sempre vissuto.

Il viso del suo allenatore fu il primo che vide.

«Hai vinto! Hai vinto! Alex hai vinto!» un sorriso dapprima debole poi sempre più aperto iniziò a dipingersi sulle labbra. Le braccia e le gambe dolevano ma il cuore era leggero, così leggero che sembrava fluttuargli nel torace.

Si lasciò andare ad un urlo di soddisfazione. Tutte le ore passate ad allenarsi più del dovuto, tutte le volte che il cronometro aveva rischiato di rovinare la sua forza di volontà, la sua fiducia in sé stesso. Tutto ciò che aveva sacrificato per raggiungere quell’obiettivo. Tutto era stato ripagato da quella vittoria. Aveva dimostrato a tutti, al suo allenatore e a sé stesso che ce la poteva fare.

Finalmente la sua amicizia con Gennaro poteva ricominciare, finalmente…

La corsia di Gennaro era già vuota. Forse era uscito mentre lui esultava.

I suoi compagni gli tesero una mano per uscire dalla vasca e una volta fuori tutti gli furono addosso. Gli diedero pacche sonore sulla spalla, si congratularono. Il ragazzino a cui aveva affidato l’accappatoio glielo restituì guardandolo come se fosse il suo idolo. Alex lo ringraziò scompigliandogli i capelli con la mano libera dalla cuffia e gli occhialini che si era appena tolto.

Neanche ebbe il tempo di asciugarsi che Giò lo abbracciò più forte degli altri, dandogli forti pacche sulla spalla senza curarsi di bagnarsi.

«Sei stato un grande Alè, davvero…»

«Che posizione ha fatto Genn?»

Giò lo guardò per qualche istante interdetto, come se qualcuno gli avesse appena risposto ‘broccoli’ ad una domanda sul cibo preferito. Alex stava per incalzarlo quando rispose.

«Non si è qualificato»

Improvvisamente milioni di domande gli si affollarono in mente. Che voleva dire che non si era qualificato? Genn si qualificava sempre, arrivava sempre primo. Se questa volta era arrivato lui primo voleva dire che Genn era al massimo secondo. Non poteva non essersi qualificato. Era assurdo. Forse era successo qualcosa.

«Si è dovuto fermare durante la gara, possibile che non te ne sia accorto? Eri così concentrato da non sentire neanche l’altoparlante?»

La mente di Alex scattò improvvisamente facendogli dimenticare la vittoria e la felicità che lo aveva riempito poco prima. Si voltò dal lato della piscina dove sedeva il team di Genn e senza dare alcuna spiegazione o risposta a Giò si diresse dove vedeva un gruppetto di persone riunito attorno a qualcosa o a qualcuno.

La mente era confusa e in agitazione, tutto ciò che gli interessava in quel momento era Genn. Neanche si chiedeva quale potesse essere stato il motivo del ritiro, tutto ciò che importava era evitare tutte le persone che gli andavano incontro per congratularsi, alle quali rivolgeva parole di circostanza veloci e quasi scostanti.

«Genn» esclamò non appena arrivò abbastanza vicino al gruppo di persone da vedere il ciuffo biondo bagnato appiattito sulla fronte del ragazzo.

«Ehi» fu la risposta leggermente confusa e stupita dall’eccessiva urgenza nella sua voce.

«Che è successo?» continuò Alex quando gli altri gli lasciarono lo spazio per avvicinarsi e accovacciarsi davanti all’altro. Genn era seduto su una delle panche, avvolto dal suo accappatoio giallo canarino che lo faceva sembrare un pulcino bagnato e lo guardava confuso con il viso incorniciato da ciocche umide e piccole goccioline impigliate nelle sopracciglia. 

Alle sue parole le labbra del biondo ebbero un fremito che Alex non riuscì a catalogare.  Di sicuro non era un sorriso, o almeno non era di certo ciò che chiunque dotato di senso comune catalogherebbe come tale. Però…

«Niente di che, un crampo che non sono riuscito ad ignorare» rispose vago.

Alex alzò un sopracciglio. «Un crampo?»

«Eh! Perché qual è il problema?» l’atteggiamento di Genn si era improvvisamente impregnato di sfida e strafottenza.

Alex portò verso il basso gli angoli della bocca. «Nessun problema, mi sembra strano che _il grande Gennaro Raia_ si sia fatto fermare da un piccolo crampo»

Gennaro alzò un angolo della bocca in quello che poteva sembrare un ghigno, ma in realtà era un sorriso. «Ma come? Alex Iodice, colui che ha sempre un impeccabile atteggiamento sportivo è venuto qui a farsi beffe di un povero infortunato?»

Che stavano facendo? Parlavano normalmente? Scherzavano tra di loro? Come poteva essere possibile che per anni non si fossero neanche guardati in faccia e adesso dal nulla ricominciassero a farsi battute, prendendosi in giro l’un l’altro?

Alex era confuso ma qualcosa si mosse all’altezza del suo stomaco quando il ghigno di Gennaro si aprì in un sorriso che faceva da specchio al suo.

Forse davvero era riuscito…

«Congratulazioni, comunque.» I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Gennaro. «Hai gareggiato bene»

Alex si portò una mano alla nuca, in leggero imbarazzo, ridendo sommessamente. «Grazie»

«Finalmente hai imparato ad usare tutta la tua forza in breve tempo. Era ora che ce la facessi»

Alex si alzò sovrastando Gennaro. «Almeno io ce l’ho fatta. Tu quand’è che parteciperai ad una gara di resistenza?» fu la pronta risposta, accompagnata da un leggero sorriso che nascondeva un benessere ben più profondo.

«Ahhh di nuovo con l’atteggiamento supponente. Iodice! Questo primo posto ti ha fatto proprio male»

«Era ora che lo vincesse qualcuno che non fossi tu, Raia»

Il sorriso di Genn si aprì largo, ma non a mostrare i denti. Gli occhi divennero affilati e dietro ad essi sembrò ribollire qualcosa.

«Non montarti la testa Iodice, hai vinto solo perché io non sono riuscito a raggiungere il traguardo»

Alex rise apertamente. «Continua a raccontartela, Genn»

Genn si alzò all’improvviso. «Continua ad allenarti. Nella prossima gara vincerò io» gli disse puntando gli occhi azzurri nei suoi e sorridendo. Lo stomaco di Alex si strinse di nuovo. Rivide tutto ciò che lo aveva spinto a cercare di nuovo un modo per raggiungere Genn. E nell’esatto momento in cui si rispecchiò di nuovo in quegli occhi azzurri che sembravano profondi come il mare al largo, si sentì ripagato di qualsiasi sforzo avesse fatto per arrivare fino a quel punto.

«Ti conviene tornare dai tuoi amici, Iodice. Sembra che ti stiano aspettando per festeggiare» suggerì Genn ad un Alex completamente imbambolato a fissarlo.

Balbettò qualche risposta in assenso e fece per voltarsi verso la sua squadra.

«Alex» lo richiamò Genn «Facciamo del nostro meglio»

Si voltò di scatto, indugiando per un istante solo ancora sugli occhi, per abbassare lo sguardo sul braccio teso di Genn che terminava con la mano chiusa pugno rivolta verso di lui.

Lottò per nascondere al meglio il sorriso che gli stava per spuntare enorme sul viso, per non mostrare la felicità che quel semplice gesto gli stava dando. Con scarsi risultati a giudicare dal viso scettico che Gennaro gli stava riservando. Sempre sorridendo alzò il pugno in aria.

«Facciamo del nostro meglio» ed unì le loro mani, andando contemporaneamente in cerca dello sguardo di Gennaro, e gli sembrò quasi di rivedere quei due bambini che diventavano amici dopo una gara, unendo i pugni in un tacito accordo. E fu chiaro nel suo cuore che non avrebbe mai smesso di allenarsi per poter gareggiare ancora una volta con Genn e, questa volta, batterlo a tutti gli effetti.

 

 

 


End file.
